


Dio dell'abbondanza

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon divino [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cows
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Mai rifiutare il tributo a un dio.





	Dio dell'abbondanza

Dio dell’abbondanza

 

Gilbert si raddrizzò il grande cappello marrone da cowboy, mentre con l’altra mano continuava a zappare il terreno marroncino.

Notò con la coda dell’occhio un giovane uomo che andava nella sua direzione, sbuffò sonoramente e strinse con più forza il manico del bastone, vide che lo sconosciuto lo stava raggiungendo.

Quest’ultimo indossava una serie di drappi bianchi e i suoi capelli erano in parte biondi e in parte verde chiaro.

“Ringrazia straniero” disse con tono aulico.

Gilbert conficcò la zappa nel terreno e vi si appoggiò con entrambe le braccia.

“Di cosa, sentiamo? Del fatto che mi stai camminando lì dove dovrò coltivare o dell’invasione del mio terreno?” domandò secco.

Lo sconosciuto lo guardò prendere da terra un filo d’erba e metterselo in bocca, masticandolo.

“Io sono il dio dell’abbondanza. Vengo qui a riscuotere un tributo, in cambio potrò renderti molto felice” rispose. Chiuse gli occhi e allargò le braccia.

< Certo, perché ora le divinità verrebbero proprio da me e per giunta a pianger miseria > pensò Gilbert.

“Senti, non ho nessuna intenzione di ascoltarti. Va via” disse.

Il dio socchiuse gli occhi, che dardeggiarono di rosso.

“Rifiuti di pagare?” chiese.

Gilbert sputò il filo d’erba ai suoi piedi.

“Come desideri” disse il dio. Una pioggia dorata investì Gilbert, quest’ultimo cadde carponi accecato, i suoi vestiti si distrussero come con l’acido e si ritrovò ignudo.

Gilbert iniziò a tremare involontariamente, boccheggiando, sentiva l’aria mancargli. Il suo stomaco si contraeva, il suo membro scomparve e al suo posto apparvero delle grandi mammelle rosa. Le sue mani erano scosse da singulti inarrestabili, una scossa di dolore fece sussultare Gilbert, le dita delle sue mani si annerirono e si fusero.

Gilbert tentò di parlare, ma gli uscivano solo versi indefiniti. Si ritrovò a muggire, con gli occhi sgranati. Le mani finirono di tramutarsi in zoccoli, sul suo corpo spuntarono corti peli bianchi pezzati di nero. Nella stessa peluria si trasformarono i suoi capelli, i suoi avambracci cambiarono forma, mentre le sue gambe e le sue braccia si allungavano.

Il suo corpo divenne molto più grande, i suoi piedi si trasformarono in zoccoli come le mani.

Gilbert sentì una sensazione di piacere invaderlo, il suo ventre divenne rigonfio e cadente, mentre la conformazione delle sue spalle cambiava. La sensazione si faceva sempre più forte, mentre le mammelle si riempivano di latte. Sospirò di piacere, mentre si sentiva sempre più appesantito.

Il suo naso divenne nero e coriaceo, tra le ampie narici apparve un anello di metallo, le sue orecchie si allungarono, sollevandosi verso l’alto.

Il suo muso cambiò, mentre i suoi muggiti si facevano sempre più forti, lunghi e frequenti. Dimenò le mammelle, da cui gocciolava un po’ di latte.

“Bene, ‘Jess’. Andiamo a casa, pagherai il tuo tributo una volta lì, ma sarà un dovere ‘eterno’” disse il dio.

Salì in groppa alla mucca, quest’ultima si mise docilmente in cammino.


End file.
